


Use Me As Your First

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: ANON REQUEST:  “Hi! I want to start this off by saying I love your writhing so much!!! I was wondering if you could write smut for billy Hargrove… so maybe him and reader are friends and they’re talking and somehow it goes to they’re sexual history and reader says she never gave a bj so billy and her come up with the idea of her doing her first one on her….”





	Use Me As Your First

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Smut

It was the weekend, you and Billy had his house to yourselves since Neil and Susan were gone for the day and Max was staying the night at her friends house. You and Billy had been close friends for awhile now, but both of you wanted to be more than just friends. Neither of you were sure if the other was interested in taking it to the next step as you two have never really talked about it. 

The both of you were just hanging out in his room listening to some music and talking about random things, enjoying each others company.

“…and when Tommy did his 4th keg stand and stood back up, it took him 10 seconds flat to projectile vomit everything he drank. Told that fucker to not do that, but he wanted to try to be a bad ass anyways. He clearly didn’t succeed.” Billy laughed while rolling his eyes.

“That’s gross. Tommy is an idiot!” you scoffed in disgust, laughing. 

“Tell me about it. So, what are your plans for after high school Y/N?” Billy asked while he absentmindedly started messing with your bracelet hanging on your wrist. 

“Oh, I’m not sure yet. Just weighing my options right now. I don’t know if I want to go straight into college or start working to save up money to travel. I’ve been really thinking about going to California and go to college there or something.” You turned your head to look at Billy, who was blankly staring at your wrist while still messing with your bracelet. “What about you B? What are you going to do?”

Billy let’s out a sigh, not really sure himself what he was going to do. “I don’t know. My dad doesn’t think I’m college material since I’m such a fuck up in his eyes. I think I’m just going to work a lot and save up enough money to go back to California. I miss it back there.” Billy rolled his eyes when he mentioned Neil’s name.

“Did you have a girlfriend while you lived there?” You innocently asked him.

“I did. I had to break up with her before I had to move to Indiana. Just told her she needed to forget about me and move on. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do.” Billy sighed again, turning to look at you. 

You looked back at him, giving him a sad look. “I’m sorry Billy, that must of been awful.” 

“It’s okay Y/N. What about you, did you have a boyfriend before I showed up here?” 

“For a little bit yeah. But I broke up with him after while when I found out he cheated on me. And to think, I was going to go further in our relationship with him. Well I mean, we had sex a couple of times but that was it. We hadn’t of stepped into foreplay yet, it was going to be my first time.” You just looked at Billy and shrugged your shoulders. 

“Wow, so you never gave a guy a blow job before?” He looked at you with wide eyes.

“Nope, never.” You shook your head.

“Do you still want to?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean, yeah I guess so. Just to see what it’s like. Maybe some day when I find someone.” You looked away from Billy this time, looking out through the open blinds to his window. 

Billy sat there in silence for a minute, thinking if he should let you be his guinea pig experiment for your first bj. Knowing the thought of you finding another guy to pop your bj cherry made him feel uneasy. He much rather have you do it on him than anything else. He was starting to have feelings for you, after all.

“Use me as your first.” 

“Wait… what?” You shot a surprised wide eyed look at him.

“Yeah, you heard me. Let me be your first. I could teach you all the tricks.” Billy looked at you, holding his breath. He wasn’t sure if you’d feel comfortable at this thought, but it was worth a shot. 

You thought for a moment before answering him. “Okay then. Let’s do it!” Looking at him all over his face, you thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Billy smiled at you, happy that you accepted the idea. He leaned forward and started kissing you, reaching over to grab onto your hip bringing you on top of his lap. Both of you started giggling while still kissing each other. You’d never have guessed that you’d be here in Billy’s bed getting ready to give him a blow job from your virgin mouth! 

Billy ran his hands up your sides up under your shirt and back down to your hips, gripping them tight and grinds you against him, to get some friction going to get himself hard. You break away from the kiss to take off your shirt and your bra, giving Billy a little peep show to help heighten his sexual arousal. 

“God, you’re so beautiful Y/N!” Billy said to you admiringly. Running his hands over your breasts, taking a nipple in between his fingers and rolling it while his mouth found your other one sucking on it ever so gently. Trailing your hands down Billy’s sides, you slip off his shirt and start to help him slip off his shorts. Billy laid down on his bed, hands behind his head relaxed as can be. 

Taking his cock in your hand, you began stroking him working your way up and down his shaft. Billy let out a slight moan, so you knew you were doing good so far. Increasing your speed, you began to jack him off, working him up some more. “Mmm yeah that’s it baby, just like that” Billy praised you. 

Positioning yourself, you take the head of his cock in your mouth and began to lick around his head and trailed your tongue down his entire length, going back up you wiggled your tongue under the sensitive part just under the head of his cock. Billy let out a loud growl, thrusting his hips up just slightly at the feeling of your tongue teasing him. Wrapping your lips around him you start to suck his cock, working your tongue up and down his shaft as you start to pump him faster. 

“Mm f-fuck, you’re doing so good baby. Just like that, go a little faster” Billy started to buck his hips into you as you increased your speed, stroking his shaft as you sucked the rest of him. You could feel Billy’s legs start to tremble beneath you so you knew he was getting close. Twisting your hand around his cock, you sucked the head of his cock a little harder but keeping at your fast pace. Billy starts to grunt, bucking his hips into you more when he lets out a loud growl.

“Fuckkk Y/N, I’m about to cum baby.” You pop your mouth off Billy’s cock and start to jack him off fast till he spurts his cum all over your hand and his stomach. 

“Well, how did I do?” You asked him, grinning in victory.

“Wow Y/N, and that was your first time giving a blow job? Damn, that was perfect!” Billy started to laugh, rubbing his hands over his face trying to contain himself. 

“Yeah it was. That was sorta amazing, I’m glad I was able to get you off like that.” You smiled up at him, feeling pretty proud of yourself. 

“Okay, now you’re turn!” Billy exclaimed. Before you could even react, Billy had you pinned down on the bed, kneeling over you, unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them off you. Billy hovered over you and started kissing you, his hands trailing down and up your body. You didn’t fight him, the softness of his hands caressing your body gave you goosebumps which made you completely melt. Trailing kisses down your body, you felt the hotness of his breath over your core when you felt him slip a finger between your slit, playing with your clit. You let out a loud gasp when you felt his tongue dart in your core and start to tongue fuck you while he rubbed circles around your clit. Replacing his tongue with his finger, he gently pushes his finger into your core while his tongue made circles around your sensitive clit. Moaning out his name your hands tangled in his hair, gripping tight and pushing his head down further into you. Billy slips in a second finger and starts to vigorously finger you, curling his fingers Billy quickly finds your g-spot and starts to rub his fingers against it when he sucked in your clit between his lips. A fire in the pit of your stomach began to soar, your body started to tremble and your thighs clenching together around his head.

“Oh shit Billy, I’m gonna cum” You screamed out. Soon, your orgasm burst throughout your body, your hips fucking his face till he rode out your high, your body falling limp back into the bed, panting like you had just ran a marathon. 

“Well, how did I do?” Billy laughed out, mocking you. 

“Fucking amazing!” You barely managed to whisper as you tried to regain your senses.


End file.
